


Godzilla & Gamera: Half-Life

by PlushMon



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushMon/pseuds/PlushMon
Summary: HLVRAI but everyone is kaiju! Gordon, who is a Godzilla fan got a new Godzilla game named "Godzilla & Gamera: Half-Life" which is rumored to have advanced AI.
Kudos: 3





	Godzilla & Gamera: Half-Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic sometimes relies on at least some kaiju info. Things are pretty basic here so I'll explain who everyone is if you havent seen my refs of them! Descriptions at the end!

It'd been years since Godzilla had gotten a new game (and Gamera too, he hasn't even had a movie since 2003). People would expect a fighting game or a kaiju simulator game, but thos one was different. The kaiju were humanized, the premise was they were working in a lab of some sort and an accident goes down. Not much was known about the game other than that, and it had just released. 

Gordon had preordered the game, he was a big G-fan afterall. He didnt know much about Gamera, never watched any of his movies or played any of his games. At most he knew that Gamera was a big turtle. He threw on the VR headset and booted up the game.

The game started with a little introduction explaining how for years kaiju would destroy and attack humanity, and how humans found a way to communicate with them and helped to set up places for them to start their own types of civilization. One of the places is Black Mesa.

The game states how Gordon will be playing as Gamera Freeman, a theoretical physicist. Gordon was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be playing as Godzilla, but figured he'd still play an important role.  
The screen faded away from the into and started Gordon deep inside the building. He heard the game uses "advanced AI" for some of the characters so it would feel more real. He attempted speaking to the bland looking kaiju sitting st the front desk, but they seemed to be going through scripted dialog. He gave up and just listened to their directions. Apparently they were going to be doing a test of some sort and Gamera needed to go put on a "HEV shield" before he went to the testing room.

He made his way down the hallways, but stopped to explore a breakroom. That's where he found a monster he recognized- Baragon! "Hey," Gordon approached the kaiju, who's attention was immediately grabbed, "hello! My names Tommy!" The kaiju said excitedly. So the monsters in this aren't going by their trademarked names? "Oh, my names uh, Gamera Freeman" Gordon replied. Tommy looked away and back to where he was looking, there was a bulletin board up on the wall with multiple things on it, all where unreadable. "I'm trying to read what it says on the billboard." Tommy said, Gordon moved closer in an attempt to read it but it was all blurry "I cant read this either,," Gordon turned back at Tommy, "somebody really fucked up writing, huh?" Gordon nodded, taken a little back by the monster swearing, "hey, yeah, I should get going now I'm pretty sure I have a test to get to. It's my first day here." Gordon said before walking to the door of the room, "it's my first day too!" Tommy said before waving. Gordon nodded and headed off.

He eventually made it to a room that looked like a locker room, he saw another kaiju that looked less bland than the others, although he didn't recognize it he still assumed it was one of the "advanced" characters. Gordon assumed it was probably a Gamera monster. He kaiju was at a locked labed 'Coomer', so that's probably his name. "Hello, Mr. Coomer" Gordon said cheerfully "Ah, Hello Gamera! Another day another dollar, right? Haha!" Coomer replied. "Yeah, that's what we say here at Black Mesa.." Gordon said before walking past the bird-like monster. He found a room where another bland kaiju waiting for him next to a switch, further in the room was multiple things holding the "HEV shields", only one remained. The AI explained what the shield was and how Gamera should put it on. It was a plate that would go on the front of the shell where then it would be activated, it casts an invisible shield around the kaiju and only very strong weaponry can tear through it. Gordon pressed a switch and went over and put the shield on. He turned back around and started making his way to the testing room.

As Gordon made his way through the hallways he wondered where the other namesake of the game was. Godzilla was the main reason why he bought the game afterall. His thoughts where cut off by a monotone "hey" behind him. He turned around and found the king of the monsters himself dressed up in a guard outfit. He took the form of one of the newer versions of Godzilla, Shin Godzilla. Specifically in his 3rd form, nicknamed Shinagawa-Kun. "Yea?" Gordon said, "can I, uh, see your passport?" Godzilla said to him, "passport?" Gordon tilted his head "you mean like company ID?" In response Godzilla turned and moved over to the bland looking NPC standing by and whispered "he doesn't have his passport" before moving back to his original position and speaking, "yea, he says that you're not allowed in here" Gordon looked at the lizard in confusion "well uh, I may not have my passport but I have my Black Mesa ID,," Godzilla turned back at the NPC "i- look how upset hes getting," the lizard moved closer to Gordon "I'm going to have to protect you from him, he wants to beat you up so bad." Godzilla looked back at Gordon, face expressionless "okay I guess" Gordon backed up "I'm going to have to follow you around," Godzilla turned back at the NPC "hes so upset right now.." "look, I'm wearing the HEV shield thing, that works as ID. I'm in the company uniform" Gordon backs up further, Godzilla holds an arm up "okay hold on, I need to- I need to soothe him," Godzilla opens his jaws up, his back dorsal spikes glow and he shoots a stream of blue light out of his mouth and into the face of the bland NPC who doesn't react, "wh, was that at-" "that was the black mesa... sweet voice." Godzilla cuts Gordon off "it's how we calm eachother down." Gordon pauses a moment before speaking again "okay so I need to go to the test chamber now.." Gordon moves to turn around, "okay, I'll follow you just incase he tried to fight you" Godzilla is quick to approach Gordon again "also I need your passport." Gordon sighs "okay well we'll find it soon. I kinda need to get going." Gordon turns fully and enters the next room.

The two make their way around a bend and make it to an elevator, they bicker more about nonsense Godzilla brings up. Gordon decides this is completely out of character for Godzilla.  
Eventually they make their way to room with another character Gordon recognizes, Rodan. The pterosaur approaches Godzilla, "Sir, excuse me, you can't be here." Rodan says to Godzilla, "you dont have a hazard shield," Gordon chooses not to say anything, since he doesn't think whatevers in the test chamber can do too much damage to Godzilla. Godzilla pauses from Rodans accusation, "I have- I have my ID." He finally says. "Oh alright." Rodan turns and walks away. Godzilla turns to Gordon "see what happens when you have your ID and passport?" This sparks another arguement.

Eventually Gordon finally gets to the air lock before the actual chamber. Godzilla wasn't allowed this far apparently. The doors to the chamber open and he's greeted with Godzilla standing in front of the door. 

The test did not end up going well. A mix of not knowing what he was supposed to do exactly and having to deal with Tommy, Coomer, and Rodan trying to tell him things through a window while Godzilla wonders around the large testing room and bothering Gordon on and off.  
Gordon had managed to get the crystal into the beam, but that only caused the building to start falling apart and all the kaiju around him to start yelling at him. His vision went dark and the game loaded the next part of the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon is Gamera! Gamera is a giant turtle with two tusks on his face. He can fire plasma from his mouth and absorb fire. He regenerates fast.
> 
> Benrey is Shin Godzilla! Throughout most of this he takes the 3rd form of Shin Godzilla, who is lizard like with a long neck, squid-like eyes, short arms, with a long tail. He can fire atomic breath with takes the form of the sweet voice.
> 
> Tommy is Baragon! Baragon is a dog-like kaiju who has a horn on his head and two large curved ears. He can fire plasma aswell. Baragon is also the guardian of earth!
> 
> Coomer is Gyaos! Gyaos are bird like with a v shaped head and sharp teeth, they have batlike wings with hands on them. They like the taste of blood and can fire beams from their mouth.
> 
> Bubby is Rodan! Rodan is a pterosaur with two horns on the back of his head. His wings have three fingers on the top each. He has no projectile attacks until he becomes fire Rodan.
> 
> I'll explain other characters when we get to them!


End file.
